


La septième araignée

by Milo_Blackbird



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Blackbird/pseuds/Milo_Blackbird
Summary: Okay les gens, j'vous l'fais une dernière fois.Je m'appelle Bethany Parker, et, il y a trois ans, j'ai été mordue par une araignée radioactive. Depuis, j'enfile le costume de Spidy, l'araignée sympa du quartier. Tout allait plus ou moins bien dans le cadre de la normalité d'une ado super-héros, jusqu'à ce que tout parte légèrement en coubidoubidouille...C'est comme ça que j'ai atterris dans un autre univers et que j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas seule...
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Super-Spidey Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages, à part Bethany, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est la copie d'une de mes fictions sur Wattpad ^^

\- Vous pensez que vous seriez les seuls à venir ici ?

Aussitôt, les trois super-arrivants arachnéens levèrent la tête vers nous, c'est-à-dire, le type en noir et blanc qui faisait venir du vent de nulle part pour faire flotter son long manteau ou Spider-man noir, la fille tout droit sorti d'un animé avec son gros robot, nommé Peni Parker et Peter Porker, le spider-cochon, je veux dire, littéralement spider-cochon. Et puis on a moi.

Que dire sur moi ?   
Pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'actuellement, je porte mon costume rouge et bleu de Spidey, mais que j'ai enlevé mon masque parce qu'il fait une chaleur là-dessous !   
Ah oui, et j'ai une boucle d'oreille en forme d'araignée à l'oreille gauche aussi.

En plus de mes supers-capacités d'araignée, j'ai été pourvue d'une super-vitesse et franchement, c'est trop cool de courir, même si parfois le monde et le temps tournent lentement.

Au niveau de ma gueule, c'est du classique : cheveux châtains courts (sinon ça passe pas sous le masque, c'est ça qui tient chaud), yeux noisettes, visage ovale, la base quoi.   
Face à nous, on a : un spider-boy noir qui a l'air gentil, un adulte qui devrait se mettre aux abdos et une fille blonde qui a l'air trop cool !

En les voyant, j'ai ressenti un truc, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais ... on est pareils eux et moi.

Au fait, laissez moi me présenter plus en détail. Mon nom est Bethany "Betty" Parker, j'ai 16 ans et je suis muette. Il y a trois ans, j'ai été mordu par une araignée bleu fluo radioactive, et vu sa couleur, ça m'étonne même pas. 

Depuis, je suis Spidy, l'araignée sympa du quartier. Je ne l'ai jamais caché à ma mère, May, avec qui je vis dans le Queens, et avec elle, j'ai construit une base dans la cave. Elle me sert de guide et elle est ma voix. C'est une alliée de puissance dans mes quêtes pour la justice et pour aider les gens.

Dès que j'eu finis de taper mon histoire qui s'affichait sur l'écran holographique projeté par ma montre, ayant abrégé parce que sinon ça aurait duré trois heures, le petit cochon, prit la parole, disant qu'il était journaliste au Daily Buggle, qu'il bougeait sa couenne dans tout les sens, et j'ai pas compris la suite, il parlait trop vite.

Il fut interrompu par l'adulte en manque d'abdo qui lui demanda de se calmer et de leur expliquer comment on était arrivés là.

Le spider-man en noir et blanc répliqua que c'était une longue histoire, qui ne l'était en fait pas tant que ça, puisque les trois autres s'était contenté d'arriver et de venir directement, ce qui était plus ou moins pareil dans mon cas, à une ou deux différences près.

\- Je rentrais de patrouille quand je suis tombée dans ce portail bizarre. commençais-je.   
Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivais et je me suis retrouvée devant une maison que connaissais pas, avec pleins de spider-trucs. En sonnant pour demander de l'aide, c'est cette dame qui m'a ouvert. écrivis-je en pointant la dame aux cheveux gris qui se tenait debout plus loin. 

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter : Cette cave est vraiment cool, je m'en inspirerais pour améliorer la mienne quand je rentrais.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, comment on rentre chez nous ? demanda la jeune Peni

\- On a une solution ! nous lança la blonde face à nous, qui s'était présenté comme Gwen Stacy. 

Celle qui avait le même nom que ma meilleure amie, mais, contrairement à elle, elle était blanche. Elle nous expliqua un truc complexe à propos d'une clé USB et d'une usine de Caïd, et je vous avoue que j'ai pas tout suivi, mais j'ai compris les éléments principaux.

En gros, il faudrait utiliser une clé USB piqué à Alchemax pour faire fonctionner la grosse turbine du Caïd et nous renvoyer chez nous, mais pour ça, il fallait que l'un ou l'une de nous reste.

Si plus ou moins tout les autres se sont proposés, moi pas. J'étais peut-être une Spider-girl, mais je ne pouvais laisser ma mère seule. Elle avait déjà perdue mon père, elle ne pouvait pas me perdre aussi. Surtout qu'apparemment mes cellules tout comme celles des autres appréciaient moyen le fait de se retrouver dans un autre Univers.

Le garçon noir dit qu'il allait rester, et les autres protestèrent, avant qu'on se mettent tous à "beuger". C'était un sentiment très étrange, indescriptible, mais pas si douloureux que ça curieusement. Ça dura une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de se stabiliser, et dès que ça s'arrêta, on le regarda tous. Enfin, je suppose, je regardais le jeune garçon, pas les autres.

\- Au fait, c'est qui déjà ? demanda soudainement Spider-man noir.

\- C'est Miles. expliqua Spider-Bide. Et il va tous nous sauver.

Mouais. Chuis pas convaincue convaincue là.

Miles acquiesça et Spider-Bide le prit par l'épaule en disant qu'il pouvait devenir invisible, mais il n'y arriva pas, disant qu'il ne le faisait pas sur commande, rendant la chose encore plus gênante et malaisante.

Si c'est lui qui doit nous sauver, on est tous mort.

Spider-man noir lui demanda alors si il pouvait combattre tout en restant classe, Peni enchaîna en demanda si en même temps il pouvait réparer des circuits et Gwen l'acheva en demandant si, en prime, il pouvait garder de la grâce et de la légèreté. 

Je suppose qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose, mais bon, mon truc à moi c'est la vitesse, et il m'avait pas fallu deux secondes pour comprendre que ces questions le mettaient mal à l'aise, aussi, je n'ajoutais rien.

Ils se réunirent alors autour de moi pour en parler, mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils parlaient trop vite et dès que je commençais à taper une réponse, une autre question fusait, sans que j'ai pu prendre part au débat.

Peinée, je m'éloignais, quand soudain, je vis l'ascenseur remonter, mais il était vide. Pour attirer l'attention des autres Spiders, je double tapait sur ma montre, ce qui fit un bruit de corne de brume qui les fit sursauter et regarder dans ma direction.

Là, ils virent l'ascenseur vide qui remontait vers la surface et Spider-bide déclara :   
\- Vous voyez ? Il peut être invisible !

Je le foudroyais d'un regard qui signifie 'Mec, ta gueule. Vraiment. Ferme la.', mais il l'ignora superbement. En même temps, c'est pas dur d'ignorer une muette...


	2. II.Spider-Miles = Super-Catastrophe, l'équation du désastre qui tourne mal

On était dans le salon de May, à faire des trucs plus ou moins intéressants (à savoir Noir et Blanc tentait de résoudre un Rubick's cube, sous le regard amusé de Peni et de spider-cochon, pendant que Spider-Bide discutais avec May tandis que moi, qui avais enlevé ma combinaison d'une pression au bon endroit, je "discutais" avec Gwen, la trouvant aussi sympa que ma meilleure amie) quand soudain, Miles entra dans son costume ridicule en disant : 

\- Mon oncle ! 

\- Ton oncle ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ton oncle ? demanda Spider-bide

\- C'est le Ranger, le type qui essaye de me tuer ! s'exclama t-il

\- Crotte !

\- Ça s'est moche comme histoire ! s'exclama le spider noir et blanc avant de se prendre un coup de coude made by Peni.

Je l'aime de plus en plus cette petite.

\- Ça va aller, reprit Spider-bide.

\- T'as été suivi ? demanda Gwen

\- Nan. Nan, j'crois pas.

\- Tu CROIS pas ? Comment ça juste "tu crois pas" ? T'as même pas vérifié ?! 

\- Mais quel boulet… tapais-je 

Soudain, mon spider-sens du danger me prévient qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte, et que c'était pas le livreur de pizza si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

Aussitôt, ils remirent tous leurs masques et je double cliquais sur mon médaillon ovale argenté qui se déploya et m'enroula, me faisant revêtir mon spidy-costume en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

"Ding dong !" sonna la sonnette.

Finalement, c'était peut-être le livreur de pizza ?

Juste après un bras tentacule défonça la porte et tout le monde s'écarta, laissant le bras foncer sur May. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est pas comme ça qu'on livre des pizzas !

Je courrais jusque devant May, et avec ma vitesse, je repoussais la tentacule d'un coup de pied.

Dans l'embrassure de la porte se tenait une sorte de Docteur Octopus mais version femme.

\- T'as bien dit que t'avais pas été suivi ?

\- J'ai pas vérifié… 

Pourquoi j'ai eu raison ?! 

Spider-bide fit signe à Miles de déguerpir et il se fit coincer par Frankenstein, suivi du scorpion.

\- Très bien, commença Gwen, il faut… 

Je l'interrompais avec un Spider-kick ! dans la tête du scorpion qui l'interrompis, faisant basculer l'assaillant de trois pas avant qu'il se stabilise à nouveau. Quand on se bat on raconte pas sa vie !

Ce fut le signal du départ pour le combat. Comme d'habitude, j'avais un coup d'avance, souvent dans leur gueule, parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Le combat fut rude - surtout pour le salon de May - et soudain, je vis le Ranger arriver. 

Oh oh, v'là les ennuis ... 

Pendant que Miles survivait -du moins je l'espère -, j'achevais mon ennemis et ils prirent tous la fuite, laissant un trou béant dans le mur du salon de May.

J'allais vers elle et je tapotais un message qui s'afficha holographiquement au-dessus de ma montre : 

\- Désolée pour ton salon May.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y aura bien un généreux donateur fan de Spider-Man pour m'aider financièrement ! répondit-elle

\- Où est Miles ? demanda soudain Gwen

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut le laisser risquer sa vie et la notre ?

Lorsqu'on arriva dans la chambre de Miles, il y régnait un désordre indescriptible, signe qu'il s'était énervé, récemment.

\- Hé bonhomme. Ça va ? demanda Peter B. Parker aka Spider-Bide

\- Mon oncle… commença t-il. Il est mort.

\- Tu sais, on passe tous par là. Pour moi, c'était mon oncle Ben. reprit-il

\- Pour moi, c'était mon oncle Ben également. ajouta Spider-Man noir

\- Pour moi, c'était mon père. déclara Peni.

\- Pour moi, c'était mon père, Ben. tapotais-je

\- Pour moi, c'était mon meilleur ami. révéla à son tour Gwen.

\- Miles, le plus dur à propos de ce job, commença le petit cochon-araignée, c'est qu'on ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde...

C'est vrai, malheureusement.

\- C'était ma faute. déclara tristement l'adolescent. Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Pincez moi je rêve ! tapotais-je, plus vite que l'éclair. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Le gars se retrouve face à des Spider-héros d'univers alternatifs avec des vies alternatives, on a tous perdu quelqu'un d'important pour nous : un Ben, un oncle (ou un Peter dans le cas de Gwen), etc., et lui, il dit qu'on peut pas comprendre ???! 

Pendant que je tapais dans le vide puisque personne ne faisait attention à moi, Gwen déclara doucement, la voix emplie de tristesse :

\- Miles, on est probablement les seules personnes à pouvoir comprendre.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel Miles semblait réfléchir, mais au moment où il allait sortir une phrase stylée, une clé tourna dans la serrure et on paniqua tous, se retrouvant ainsi collé les uns aux autres au plafond.

On se déplaçait pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous voir, mais il finit par nous voir et le petit cochon l'acheva en demandant : 

\- Est-ce que les animaux parlent dans cette dimension ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer.

\- Oh, entre un cochon araignée qui parle et sept spider-héros au plafond de sa chambre, je sais pas ce qui est le pire… 

Il tomba en arrière et je couru pour le rattraper pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en tombant.

Pendant que Miles le couchait dans son lit, sous le regard de Spider-Man adulte et rouge et bleu, on passa tous par la fenêtre, et on resta là, devant la fenêtre, à l'attendre. C'est sûr que cinq Spiders sous une fenêtre étudiante c'est pas du tout louche, mais apparemment, personne n'y a prêté attention alors tout va bien.

Le Spider-Man lui dit qu'il allait rester, quoi qu'il en coûte. 

\- De toute façon, ajouta t-il, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Et il partit, saucissonnant Miles à une chaise de bureau.


	3. III. Au revoir New York et bonjour chez vous !

On venait d'arriver en haut du bâtiment du Caïd, et la nuit était tombée.

Oui, ça nous avait pris du temps, parce que mÔssieur Spider-Gras-Du-Bide, ayant la flemme de voltiger, avait voulu prendre le bus ! 

Le bus ! À New York ! À l'heure de pointe ! 

Sincèrement, j'aurais largement eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour vingt-huit fois entre la chambre de Miles et la tour du Caïd tellement le bus allait leeeentement. Et je l'aurais probablement fait si ce n'était pas aussi fatiguant.

Ils sont quand même marrant les New Yorkais. Y'a six nouveaux Spiders qui débarquent, dont un cochon, un gars en noir et blanc et une fille avec un gros robots, mais non, eux, leur priorité c'est de râler dans les bouchons. Y'en a pas un qui s'est dit que c'était pas normal ou inhabituel.  
Ils sont fous ces New Yorkais !

La seule qui s'est interrogée à notre sujet était une petite fille avec un T-shirt Spider-Man qui nous demanda où on allait.

Je donnais alors un coup de coude à Gwen, lui indiquant mon écran et la petite fille et elle lui répondit qu'on allait à la Comic-Con.

On arriva finalement sur les vitres du haut du bâtiment du Caïd, ayant pour objectif d'aller au sous-sol pour trouver le réacteur qui nous renverrait chez nous.

Ayant remarqué que les serveurs étaient tous déguisés en Spider-man, on a déguisé Peni et son robot en table de service et on s'est fait passé pour des serveurs. Enfin, disons qu'on a juste mis des noeuds papillon quoi. D'ailleurs, les noeuds papillon, c'est cool.

Je vous épargne la scène horriblement malaisante où Spider-Bide a croisé la MJ de ce monde qui lui demandait du pain et où il lui a presque fait une déclaration d'amour, sauvé par Gwen qui lui dit qu'on lui ramenait du pain tout de suite.

C'est marrant, la MJ de ce monde s'appelait Mary Jane tout court, alors que dans mon monde, elle s'appelait Mary Jane Stark, et avec Gwen, c'était mes deux meilleures amies.

Juste après, on s'est éclipsé dans le couloir, avant d'assommer les gardes et de descendre par le conduit de l'ascenseur. 

Pendant qu'on descendait, j'eu un petit sourire en pensant à MJ qui devait attendre son pain et en me demandant si finalement elle l'aurait. On ne sera probablement jamais.

On arriva enfin dans la salle du réacto-truc et avant qu'on ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la docteuresse Octopus arriva, manquant de m'étrangler, moi et Gras-du-Bide.

Heureusement pour nous, Miles arriva dans son nouveau super-costume pour nous sauver.

S'ensuit alors un super-spider combat dans lequel je prouvais à nouveau ma vitesse, aidant Peni à sauver son gros robot.

Une fois nos ennemis à terre, Miles nous appela. Il avait compris comment nous renvoyer chez nous.

\- Dites les Spiders ! Avant qu'on se quitte, ça vous dit une photo ? demandais-je, montrant mon téléphone.

Ils hochèrent la tête et on prit une photo tous ensemble avec les masques, puis une en enlevant quelques masques, puis juste une avec Peni, Petit Cochon et moi, puis une avec Gwen, Miles et moi, puis ensuite, on me dit qu'il serait temps que j'arrête.

Oui, j'avoue, j'aime prendre pleins de trucs en photos.

Ensuite, Miles nous renvoya un à un chez nous : d'abord Peni, puis Spider-Man Noir, avec le Rubik's cube, puis Petit Cochon, puis ce fut mon tour.

\- Vous allez me manquer les Spiders ! J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, mais si possible dans de meilleurs conditions ! Si vous passez un jour par mon monde, pensez à moi !

Ils sourirent et me saluèrent. Alors, je me laissait tomber en arrière dans le vide.

Je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois, mais pourtant, j'arrivais pas à avoir l'habitude.   
Se laisser tomber en arrière, c'était à la fois très flippant et très exitant.

Je passais alors dans le rayon inter-monde, et une grande lumière me força à fermer les yeux.

J'atteris alors en haut de la tour Stark, la plus haute tour de New York. Sauf que, contrairement à la plupart des Spiders, j'ai peur du vide ! (ce qui est un gros handicape quand on est Spidy, j'avoue).

Je descendis donc en rappel, quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler.

\- Hey Spidy !

Je relevais la tête et vis MJ. Je la saluais d'un geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Je remontais à son niveau.

\- Je reviens d'une mission top secrète ! 

\- Tu me la raconte ? 

\- Seulement si Gwen est là. 

\- Tu m'emmènes ? 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle monta à cheval sur mon dos, et je sautais par la fenêtre en me faisant la reflexion qu'être Spidy, c'était vraiment trop cool.

Suis-je obligée de préciser qu'Iron Man, aka le père surprotecteur de MJ - qui ignore toujours qui je suis- nous a poursuivit pendant dix minutes avant que je le sème pensant que j'avais enlevé sa fille ?

Ouaip, on a pas fini d'en parler de cette histoire !


End file.
